<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family is Everything *PJO oneshot #2* by Sireniral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156043">Family is Everything *PJO oneshot #2*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral'>Sireniral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family is Everything *PJO oneshot #2*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        When Annabeth gets home her two children Silena and Jason run up to her saying a million things. “Woah, hey guys'' she says. “Mommy I caught a butterfly today” Silena tells Annabeth. “Mom, I pushed a bully in the school pool,” Jason explains. Annabeth narrows down at Jason and says “Don’t push people into anything just because they are mean to you or other people, you’re supposed to be the bigger person honey”. Jason lowered his head and Annabeth knelt down and kissed it. Jason looked up and smiled a big smile. He took his sister's hand and ran towards their bedroom. Annabeth sighed and went to the fridge to make something to snack on when Percy walked through the door. She came over to Percy and kissed him. Percy smiles and brings his fiance in for a hug. “I love you Wise Girl'' Percy said. Annabeth looks Percy in the eye and says “I love you to Percy, now go tell Silena to come get her laundry off the couch. Meg and Apollo are coming over to visit.” Percy groans and says “Apollo…? You’re kidding right?” He’s soooo annoying!!” Annabeth tilts her head and crosses her arms “and you’re not?” Percy puts his hand on his neck and leaves to get Silena. About 1 hour later Jason is on the couch playing <em> super smash bros ultimate </em> on Percy’s <em> nintendo switch </em>when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up and grabs a stool to look through the peephole. Jason jumps off the stool and kicks it so he can open the door. He opens the door and greets Meg and Apollo and Apollo ruffles Jason’s blonde hair. He giggles. Apollo and Meg walk over to the couch and sit down. Annabeth asks if they want anything. Meg asks if Annabeth has any bottled water. Percy chokes on his blue cherry coke then he says “Sorry we don’t have bottled water but we have tap water if that's okay?” Meg nods and Annabeth goes over to the faucet to fill a glass of water. Silena and Jason run out of the room and Meg yelps and Apollo fist bumped Jason. Percy is eating blue candy, and also hiding the bag as well. “Percy man share with your kiddos”. Percy shakes his head. Annabeth goes over to Percy and takes the blue candy and throws it to Silena. She runs off leaving Jason behind for a second before realizing what she had then took off after her. Annabeth and Percy smile and laugh with Apollo and Meg. Annabeth thought to herself “gods, I love my family.” Later after Apollo and Meg left, Percy and Annabeth were cleaning up Percy said “Annabeth I’m tired”. Annabeth says “Go to bed then seaweed brain”. Percy smirks and grabs Annabeth's hand and takes her into their room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>